Caustic Reach
The Caustic Reach are a small Adeptus Astartes Chapter created during the 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed Founding', from existing (presumably Raven Guard) gene-seed which was modified to counteract the high potency of Tyranid poisons and toxins these foul xenos commonly employed. Given the gene-seed the scientists managed to create a genetic resistance to the Tyranid poisons and toxins via unprecedented mutation which causes an overproduction of toxins and poisons within these Astartes bodies, which are then transferred to the Betcher's Glands within their mouths, causing them to 'drool' these poisons uncontrollably. This Chapter currently stands at approximately 350 Astartes, their forces severely depleted at the hands of Hive Fleet Kraken, though their exact numbers remain uncertain. Chapter History The Caustic Reach are a small semi Codex-compliant Adeptus Astartes Chapter that at one time operated out of their former stronghold (Ghuld) on the death world Tyran residing in the Eastern Fringe. The Caustic Reach were established during the Cursed 21st Founding. Due to the unusual practices of the Caustic Reach chapter and the assault on their home world by Hive Fleet Behemoth all former members of the Caustic Reach chapter only exist in memory as well as most of their history.Today what little is known gets passed down to aspirants and new recruits as various stories. Today the Caustic Reach stand as a damaged chapter with over half of their chapter strength depleted at the hands of Hive Fleet Behemoth. The Reach now operate out of their battle barge, "The Maw", after the destruction of their fortress (Ghuld) during the Tyranid assault. The Caustic Reach are constantly at war with both the Tau Empire and remnants of Hive Fleet Behemoth in the eastern fringe. Notable Campaigns & Events *'First Tyrannic War (745.M41)' - Every seasoned marine of the Caustic Reach remembers The First Tyrannic War. In 745.M41 Hive Fleet Behemoth overran the world known as Tyran. It was this assault that would name the vile xenos "Tyranids" in imperial records, and it is this assault that fuels the Caustic Reach's hatred of these creatures. While the Reach's grand fortress, Ghuld, was being assaulted from the front by almost every one of the myriad xenos bioforms... disaster struck. Dozens of vile creatures, now known as "Mawlocs", burrowed beneath Ghuld and shot out in unison.Their cruel and random targeting of the weak and defenseless serfs serving the chapter was their first monstrous act. Once the serfs had been culled they moved onto the soldiers, the now terrified forces of the Imperial Guard and Skitarii who helplessly watched those previous souls be butchered and devoured by the relentless hunger of the mawlocs. once enough of the troops had been eliminated the mawlocs started destroying walls and supports of the fortress, along with an assault on the fortress's void-shield generators being protected by the elite 1st Company and Chapter Master Xeredus Berloc himself. It is said that the Chapter Master alone slew seven of those beasts; but despite this effort the Reach were forced to retreat and board their few surviving vessels within orbit after the Chapter Master suffered a shot of bio plasma to the cheekbone. Chapter Homeworld Once a land of vast and open oceans, Tyran Primus was an outpost glistening with colonization and research possibility. Various settlements and mining outposts were established across the planet within the vast caverns of the world's sparse landmasses. Now the planet Tyran is little more than a ball of jagged rocks and basins which were once the planet's ocean floors. Tyran is contained in an atmosphere now partially consisting of sulfuric acid thanks to the ravaging of the planet at the hands of the Tyranids. It measures to be roughly the size of mars with a gravity of a little more than that of Holy Terra with a downward gravitational pull of 10.4 meters per second. The crust of the planet resembles that of mica with a sharp glassy texture and a frequency to crack and shatter into small, sharp pieces. There is no wind on the planet because there is no real displacement of heat and cold resulting in the planet also having no storms. The average temperature on the planet measures out to be 11 degrees Celsius consistently. The northeastern hemisphere is covered in deep gorges, sulfur geysers, and mountains (formerly underwater ridges) that contain cave systems. This portion of the planet contains a relatively breathable atmosphere and is where you will find small human villages that act as the Caustic Reach recruiting grounds. There are very few forms of life on the planet which survived the Tyranid conquering of the planet, aside from monstrous crustaceans and insects that roam the badlands; It is because of this reason that the local villages are forced to dine on the fungus and moss of the planet as a predominant food source, but those who slay the beasts of the badlands are often looked at as promising recruits. Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' - Xeredus Berloc, The Antivenom is the current Chapter Master. *'Captains' *'Lieutenants' Specialist Ranks *'Chief Librarian' - Julius Necrium is the current Chief Librarian. *'Librarian' *'High Chaplain' - Urserus Dirge is the current High Chaplain. *'Chaplain' *'Master of the Forge' - Yrannus Isle is the current Master of the Forge *'Techmarines' *'Chief Apothecary' - Hektor Masstra is the current Chief Apothecary. *'Apothecary' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeants' *'Sergeants' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marines' *'Aspirants' Specialist Formations Order of Battle Companies & Company Leaders "Massive" 2nd Company The "Massive" 2nd Company is an attempt by the Chapter Master to compensate for the losses during the Tyranid assault on Tyran. The 2nd Company is composed of about 250 marines and serves as the primary fighting force of the caustic reach chapter. The second company is led by Second Captain Armellius Engren who was promoted after his stellar performances in the Veteran 1st Company during the assault on their homeworld. The massive numbers of the 2nd Company, however, have caused the other three companies to lessen in strength and has demoted the 1st Company to little more than a defensive force at their home base and has fully merged the former 10th Company (Scout Company) into it's ranks. The second, however, does not only fight as one unified force. More often than not detachments of the 2nd Company will be deployed to combat, rather than to risk the full deployment of the Chapter. It should also be noted that due to the reduced numbers of the Caustic Reach chapter all apothecaries are sworn to remain outside of combat to treat wounded. All bodies of deceased marines that harbor a salvageable gene-seed are brought back to the apothecaries when possible. Specialist Companies Due to the decreased numbers the chapter faces it is declared that a specialists division of training would be beneficial to the structure of the chapter in it's current status, therefore, it is suggested by order of the Chapter Master that any former specialists pass on their knowledge of their current company in order to provide more weapon versatility with new marines. These two "Specialist Companies" serve as a training center and develops new groups of specialized marines. While tactical and scout marines are sworn to duty in the 2nd company alone, assault and devastator marines are of a different nature. Devastator marines are trained within the 3rd company under the scrutiny of Captain Tennec Fletch, and are then assigned to squads within the 2nd company. Assault marines are also seperate, as they are trained by Captain Mordius Voldur in the 4th Company, and are later assigned to squads within the 2nd Company. Chapter Librarius The Caustic Reach has a very small Librarius (about 20 marines) within it's chapter, however, each psyker that the chapter possesses is recorded as Beta to Alpha level. Given the high power the Reach psykers posses they are watched extremely close and almost never see combat due to suspicion of outside corruption. The chapter's Librarius is commonly used in a ceremonial manner. The Reach do extensively utilize the wisdom of their librarians and commonly visit them as both counselors and chapter historians. When the Reach psykers do see battle though, it is a truly astounding sight. The Caustic Reach use their powerful psykers to combat threats such as Chaos Sorcerers, Tyranid Hive Tyrants, Aeldari Warlocks and Farseers, Ork Weirdboyz, and Tyranid Zoanthropes. Chapter Vehicles As of now the current vehicle list of the Caustic Reach chapter is extremely limited. The list of vehicles in possession of the Caustic Reach are as follows: 28 Land Raiders, 30 Attack Bikes, 15 Predator Tanks, 8 Dreadnoughts, 5 Stormbird Gunships, 30 Thunder hawks, and 1 Sicarian Venator. Due to the limited amount vehicles are not to be used in any combat situation unless absolutely necessary. Chapter Recruitment Previous to the destruction of Tyran Primus the Reach recruited their aspirants from the various islands located within its oceans. After the near destruction of their world at the hands of the tyranids, The Caustic Reach were forced to recruit on a very small planetary scale in comparison to most chapters. The Reach only recruit from the northeastern hemisphere of their home world of Tyran (which is the only place fit to support human life following the tyranid excursion) and from passing imperial ships that the reach inspect. The individuals at Tyran's villages (for the most part) are small, pale, and almost entirely hairless. Humanity as struggled to survive on this planet's somewhat toxic atmosphere within the past 300 years which caused them to become withered shells of a baseline human. The Reach, however, see this as strength in humanity. These desperate people demonstrating the will to survive brings hope that the chapter may one day be at its full strength once more. Each Individual selected for recruitment must have three clearly identifiable traits: Fighting prowess, instinct, and Ambition. Each marine, once chosen, will be submitted to a grueling test of their will to survive. Given only a combat knife each individual will be sent out into the miasma that is Tyran's atmosphere and return with at least twenty trophies be it a rival clansman, hostile wildlife, or a fellow aspirant. This must be competed in a span of three Tyran years or five standard Terran years. If they return and successfully submit their trophies they are congratulated and sent with the Senior Apothecary to begin organ induction. It should also be noted that remnants of Hive Fleet Behemoth still remain within Tyran and in extremely rare cases tyranid bioforms, commonly hormogaunts, have been presented to the chapter. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed mutation of the Reach causes the unnatural filtering of toxins even by Astartes standards. This is caused by the metaphorical "overdrive" system of the marine's Preomnor, Oolictic Kidney, and Betcher's Gland. When an Astartes of the Caustic Reach is poisoned to a point where his body cannot simply filter the chemicals than the excess of the toxins and poisons are channeled into his Betcher's Gland. Once the toxins and poisons are transferred to the gland they are than secreted uncontrollably via the marine's mouth. This is extremely painful for the marine and can result in damaged teeth, oral cavity, tongue, lips, and corroded skin wherever the toxins can touch due to the fact that the chemicals produced are not entirely of the marine's own creation resulting in only a minor resistance to the corrosion of the toxins. This is witnessed by some as disturbing and painful to watch as the marine is uncontrollably drooling and vomiting corrosive and toxic bile. Sometimes the marine fails to remove his helmet in time resulting in a damaged helmet interior, chemical burns on the face, or even the corrosion of the entire head itself. Such events have caused the widespread adoption of marines to only wear the lower portions of their helmets with protective eye wear so as to not be killed by the filtering of toxins. Despite this gruesome reality, all reach battle-brothers are thankful for this mutation as it not only protects them from toxins, but it also makes their own bite lethally venomous. It is also noted that this process has an underlying effect of a very pungent and particularly disgusting smell that emanates from a veteran marine's mouth. This particular and often untreatable trait has caused the chapter to be regarded as "Filth eaters" by both other marines and standard imperial soldiers alike. It should also be noted that in order to prevent dental decay most Reach Marines encase their teeth in a thin layer of corrosion-proof metal or plastic. The Caustic Reach also have a tendency to appear pale or sickly, sometimes even partially translucent which can cause many of their vanes to show. This has been thought of as a trait instilled by their (suspected) genetic heritage, although (unlike the Raven Guard) The Reach often lack hair entirely. Those that do possess hair usually find it in a pale or faded faded, white/grey. Additionally, some (but not many) marines have been seen with the solid black eyes associated with the Raven Guard, causing suspicion that they may not actually be Raven Guard descendants. The reach have been confronted on many occasions as to why this is. Each answer given hints that the chapter itself may not know its gene-heritage. Primarch's Curse: ---- Chapter Culture & Beliefs The Reach are a somewhat reclusive chapter when it comes to their chapter customs, culture, and collective beliefs. There are only a few known universal facts about the Caustic Reach and they are as follows: The Reach possess an extreme hatred for tyranids (which some cannot help but display at the mention of such creatures), The Reach are very patient among their kind and are prone to waiting long periods of time to accomplish their goals,The Reach do not enjoy the company of standard imperial soldiers during their times at war and often treat soldiers with disdain, the Reach consider themselves to be under suspicion and scrutiny at all times by the various organizations within the Imperium which causes them to appear a little paranoid amongst other Imperial forces,The Reach are prone to believing they have to prove their faith and loyalty to other Imperial branches, and finally The Reach do not tolerate any stain upon the honor of their chapter. The Reach also tend to have a high superstition in luck; Most marines believe that the trophies they wear will bring them good fortune on the battlefield and assist them in future conflicts. It should also be noted that most Caustic Reach astartes do not take comments about their chapter or their home world lightly, resulting in the fact that The Reach have been known to brawl and banter over petty mockery. The Reach also share a strong sense of sympathy for the Scythes of the Emperor and Lamenters Chapters and their near destruction at the hands of Hive Fleet Kraken. The reach are also known to convene with the [[:w:c:warhammer40k:CarcharodonsCarcharodons chapter at scheduled times, however the foundation and details of these meetings are a mystery. The Reach can sometimes bee seen wearing special decorations (usually ribbons) depicting the underwater creature that makes up the Carcharodons chapter badge. The reason for these decorations is also unknown. Combat Doctrine The Caustic Reach chapter is one of an unusual and complicated combat doctrine. The Caustic Reach excel at close quarters combat and guerrilla warfare (something not many space marine chapters take part in). They are known to set various traps before flanking their foes and engaging in hand to hand combat. The Reach are also known for utilizing enemy weaponry in combat (or in preparation for combat) to their advantage such as seizing enemy artillery, using enemy explosives to set traps, and sabotaging enemy vehicles. This has caused some controversy leading to the nickname "Carrion" used to degrade the chapter by others. It should also be noted that the Reach extensively utilize chainswords and power mauls as their melee weapons of choice. Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Chapter Master Xeredus Berloc, The Antivenom' - Xeredus Berloc has been the chapter master or "Antivenom" of the Caustic Reach for a little over 400 hundred terran years, making the chapter master approximately seven hundred fifty years old. Although he is well aged for a space marine he still possesses greater speed and power than any other astartes in the chapter (even when adorned in terminator armor). He is noted to be a curt and reclusive astartes with a heavy conscience for those lost in the first tyrannic war. He believes that his formerly brash and direct tactics caused the near death of his chapter and as such has altered the chapter combat doctrine drastically to avoid more losses. For a mortal man, staring into the eyes of the chapter master is to weep out of pain and fear. Few can stand his gaze that brings both genuine, irreversible, sorrow and hatred that no human soul can muster. He is a veteran of countless wars and scores of smaller conflicts. His experience from when both on and off of the battlefield is priceless. His moral convictions, faith in the Emperor, and his trust in The Imperium is unbreakable. He is the Antivenom, and all those who seek to challenge him will die. *'Second Captain Armellius Engren' - Armellius Engren is the current captain of the "Massive" second company and the most skilled swordsman the chapter has seen since the Antivenom himself. Engren is referred to as a vibrant soul who is just as likely to laugh with you as he is to cut you apart. Although he is referred to as being "too young for captaincy", with only two hundred years of experience, he that thrives in the chapter's battles and efficiently dispatches the foes of the Emperor. Captain Engren prefers not to leave things to luck if he can help it, and as such is known for excessive reconnaissance and the sabotage of enemy forces. Engren possesses a fine amount of trophies and unique heraldry he happily adorns on his armor for show and luck. Unlike most of his chapter Engren does not mind the company of standard imperial forces in his detachments and believes that the true path to victory is to inspire the masses. He does this by greeting civilians when possible and conversing with standard imperial troops. He is known as a man of the people and an excellent leader. *'Veteran Sergeant Carsarus Van Kelov' - Carsarus Van Kelov is a marine with over four hundred years of combat experience. He is quiet and prone to brooding stares which have come to be named "assessment stares" that he uses to measure the worth of a fellow astartes. Kelov possesses the third highest amount of trophies in the chapter and is one of the few marines to have survived more than fifty years of Deathwatch service. Kelov has rejected captaincy many times, preferring to train young marines personally with the experience and tactics he learned while stationed with the watch. Carsarus is also one of the few surviving marines of Tyran's fall and has sworn an oath of vengeance on every tyranid in the galaxy in hopes that he may one day honor their deaths with scores more of his own kills. Kelov is also one of the few to survive and encounter with a tyranid broodlord, and one of the fewer non-psykers to have beaten such a creature in melee combat alone. The remnants of that battle now reside within his chainsword; the adamantium covered teeth of that very beast carve scores of it's allies apart in the name of his chapter. Chapter Fleet Most of the Caustic Reach fleet was destroyed during the assault on Tyran by Hive Fleet Behemoth. As of now the chapter only has a total of 25 vessels. The ships that remain are as follows: *''The Maw'' (Battle-Barge; Flagship) *'6 Strike Cruisers' *'18 Escort Vessels' Chapter Relics *''Faith in The Fallen'' - An artificer suit of tartaros pattern terminator armor worn by Chapter Master Xeredus Berloc, The Antivenom. This suit is adorned with a built in Iron Halo and specialized power cestus bearing the name "Righteous Core". *''Righteous Core'' - A relic power cestus that acts as a large bludgeon, Righteous Core is shaped as a large adamantium cylinder adorned with rows of spikes surrounded by an energy field. This weapon has the capability of demolishing armored vehicles and large biological foes alike. This weapon is the only of it's kind and has killed more foes than any of the other chapter relics the Reach possess. *''Tyrant's Bane'' - An ancient force maul the size of a staff used by Chief Librarian Julius Necrim. This maul is extremely powerful and can act as a focusing point when directed to channel warp lightning. *''Dancer'' - The signature power sword of Veteran Captain Armellius Engren. This relic power sword is sheathed in the poisons of Tyran's cesspools, making it deadly when it's energy field is both on and off. *''Gnaw'' - This master-crafted chainsword contains the adamantium coated teeth of a tyranid Broodlord which it uses to rip and tear through the chapter's enemies. This sword is used by Veteran Sergeant Carsarus Van Kelov. *''Foeshredder'' - This relic wrist-mounted storm bolter fires rounds in rapid succession to eviscerate any foe on the other end of it's barrels. This bolter is used by 1st company Terminator Captain Helius Rahm. *''Death's Grip'' - This master-crafted power fist has been the bane of enemy vehicles for centuries. This weapon can be seen used by Assault Captain Mordius Voldur. *''Divine Judgement'' - This weapon is wielded by High Chaplain Urserus Dirge. Rather than the standard Crozius Arcanum, The High Chaplain prefers the use of this specialized relic power sword with a crozius arcanum acting as the hilt. It comes in the form of an ancient Terran claymore, and has reaped many heads of heretics and xenos alike. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Caustic Reach can be seen wearing bone white/cream armor with black knee pads. The reach adorn a black right shoulder pad and vambrace with an acid green color on the wrist and a bone white hand (This is used to symbolize the arm dipped in acid that is shown with the chapter badge). The reach can also be identified by the faded red face plate and a rusted grille trademarked to their chapter. The Reach are also seen wearing only the lower part of their helmets (for easier removal when filtering toxins) when the combat environment permits it. Sergeants can be seen with a red vertical stripe on their helmets while captains can be seen with a completely red helmet and chest plate. Company numbers are displayed on the right knee pad of the marine. Given the amount of current companies no company-specific trim has been issued and all reach marines don the black and bone of the chapter. The Caustic Reach are also known to decorate their armor with paint, bones, ribbons, and trophies of their accomplishments. Outside of their armor Reach marines can be seen with an assortment of body tattoos, ceremonial scars, and bone piercings. Exceptionally talented marines, veterans, and officers are also granted the right to face tattoos and the option to encase their teeth in metals or plastics. Deathwatch veterans can be easily recognized by a ceremonial tattoo of the Inquisition's seal on their cheek. It is also not uncommon to see rows of sharp teeth on the lower portions of a marine's helmet, symbolizing the threatening maw of the Great Devourer. Chapter Badge The Caustic Reach's Chapter badge consists of a stylised armored arm, boldly reaching into a pool of toxic aid, whose caustic properties are eating away the flesh of the hand. This primary symbol is centered upon a bone coloured field. Chapter Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding